Rachel Turner
Rachel Turner is a Brooklynite reporter and ex-girlfriend of Jack Arthur whom survived being shot by a meth addict. In a way, she is the reason Jack was moved to Westbury, and has been in the area to report on the Miyamoto Group. Profile Rachel was born to a middle-class family, the oldest of two girls, with a fairly average childhood, and in high school she began work with the school newspaper and camera club. She completely changed her look after high school and enrolled in journalism college, eventually picked up by Newsday as an intern. In the present, she co-runs a column on local crime and movie reviews. Rachel first met Jack when they met at the scene of a homicide, with Rachel sent in to report on the incident. After getting all the information she needed, Rachel found Jack charming enough to offer her phone number. Dating lasted only for a few weeks, Rachel being disgusted with Jack's mushy, overly-affectionate side. Despite disgust with him, she kept the relationship going as long as she could stand in order to siphon insider information on the murder. When it became apparent that Rachel was using him, the two went through a rapid downward spiral of backhanded moves. The final act involved her selling a number of his favourite CDs, so Jack changed her ringtone to "Big & Chunky" by Will I. Am and called her during a business meeting. He attempted to attone by taking her to dinner, and Rachel accepted so she could dump him in the street. Two hours later she would be shot at a Chinese supermarket by a man undergoing meth withdrawal. Rachel survived, blaming Jack to his face for driving her away into that situation, and stands as the only woman to make him cry. She can't stand Jack in the present day, but knows he'd be useful for insider information if manipulated, although he refuses to be near her out of guilt. When confronted about her accident, he either avoids talking about it, or describes it in a hasty, neutral manner. Rachel has habilitated and continues to work for Newsday, now chasing the stories of the Miyamoto Group in Westbury, with full intention of eventually interviewing Jack. Personality Rachel is very indignant and proud of herself, which sometimes comes off as sheer arrogance, but she's very aware of her linguistic and reporter skills and not afraid to utilize them. She becomes easily insulted if her pride is compromised, especially with Jack's sometimes obnoxious public displays of affection. She prefers to be affectionate in private, as to her, the whole world is full of business deals and public relations. Rachel especially hates the feeling of being held back by someone, preferring to break out of tradition, with the hopes to make a name for herself through her journalist work. Physical Appearance Rachel is fairly tall for a woman and full-figured, with thick wavy red hair. Her skin is rather fair and dotted with freckles in some places, and at times in her life used to be very chubby. She is very expressive when she wants to be, but her face always appears serious or pensive, matching her mood a lot of the time. Her eyes are very clear, deductive, especially fierce when she's analyzing someone. Design & Conception Rachel was created with the first wave of characters in the 2005 version, her name first being Ruth Sanders. She was originally a tomboyish but demure woman deeply in love with Jack, and her hair was drawn as a thick cloud of swirls around her head. There were plans for there to be a story late in the series where Jack and Ruth married. A number of stories included Ruth being kidnapped by Pinhead, whom really was hiding his own feelings for her, but Ruth would be in no real danger and banter with him before finding her own way out. Before the modern version, she appeared a last time in the short-lived 2008 version, in which she was a heiress hired by Pinhead to pretend to have her apartment broken into, as part of a plan to lure in Jack and kill him. In this, Jack falls for Ruth and she pities him, but an extremely jealous Pinhead almost mows Jack down with his car. In an unfinished script where the cast goes to Italy, she comes to Jack's rescue, handles a gun, and even knees Pinhead in the crotch after he attempts to kiss her. Her design was never final in this stage, but at one point she had long, wavy red hair and favoured cocktail dresses. Category:Adults Category:Character Category:Civilian